


The Last Wings of Freedom

by Armin_Swaglert



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Friends to Enemies, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Insanity, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Trust Issues, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:25:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4273437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armin_Swaglert/pseuds/Armin_Swaglert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the year 860 humanity was devoured by the threat of titans. A leftover experiment has the last race of intelligent beings. Anthropamorphic animals now roam inside these caged, broken walls. The last living beings all strive to live as the titans have now returned....</p><p>(I suck at summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Heads up there's some important things in here.  
> *dialog will be written in a script type format.  
> *Character names:  
> Foxy - Fawkes or Foxy  
> Freddy - Freddy  
> Chica - Chyanne or Chica  
> Bonnie - Bernard or Bon  
> Toy Freddy - Frederick or Teddy  
> Toy Bonnie - Barry or Bonnie  
> Toy Chica - Chelsea  
> Toy Foxy (Mangle) - Madison or Maddie  
> Balloon Boy - Bennett or Ben  
> Marrionette - Merrick
> 
> *Random names will be jammed into the story. They won't have too much effect on the plot though.
> 
> P.S. They're childhood/trainee stories are for another fic. I'm starting off with their first day in their regiment.

BB's P.O.V.  
We finallly arrived at the Recon Core's HQ. Here we're given a new jacket with the emblem of the recon core.


	2. Chapter 2

Through a rainy


End file.
